


The Frat Party

by stylinsex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsex/pseuds/stylinsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a crowded sorority party and excuse themselves upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frat Party

"It's not even midnight yet and there are half a dozen topless girls dancing on tables." Zayn cheers appreciatively. 

I roll my eyes, looking at the desperate girls shaking what little bit of ass they have. On Monday morning they will demand respect from their classmates, but tonight all they really want is to be fucked mercilessly. "Double keggers draw in sluts." I point out.

Zayn rubs his hands together like he has discovered the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "Lucky us."

"Lucky you. I don't want any of them." I scoff, walking toward one of the huge kegs. I grab a red solo cup from the snack table and fill it with beer. I gulp it down, gritting my teeth at the bitter taste. I look to the left and see Zayn, wrists deep in a bowl of pretzels. "You're disgusting." I tell him. He shrugs carelessly, sticking his hands in the cheetos instead. I sip more of the light brown liquid out of the cup, finishing it off in seconds.

I place my cup back under the keg, looking around the room lazily. "Sluts at three o'clock." I say. Zayn wipes his hands off on the black tablecloth then runs a hand through his dark hair. He styles it into a quiff then glances at me for approval. I give him a thumbs up. "Thanks Harry!" he smiles and jogs away to go chase some cheap ass. I fill my cup to the brim, taking large gulps to finish it. 

"You deeply troubled?" 

I turn toward the left to see who is speaking to me. I grip my cup tighter when I take in his appearance. He has sparkling blue eyes, messy brown hair and soft looking skin that I have to fight the urge to touch. He smiles at me, his eyebrows pulling together like he's confused. I realize I haven't said anything yet. I glance back down at my cup, trying to play it cool. "No." Is the clever reply I come up with. He nods his head, looking toward the dance floor, probably plotting his escape from the standoffish stranger he mistakenly associated himself with. I cringe at the thought. I'm not some loser that people walk away from. "All of the girls around here have driven me to drinking." I finally say, gesturing to a particular girl who didn't bother to take off her bra, but instead has it wrapped around her stomach as she dances. 

He laughs, nodding his head in agreement. "You see that girl?" he asks, pointing at a leggy brunette whose ass is hanging out. "My ex girlfriend. A real charmer."

I shake my head, sipping from my cup. "Hmm...what a shame she got away. How will you ever find someone to live up to those high standards?"

He pushes my shoulder, rolling his eyes. "My taste has change a lot. Rather drastically, in fact."

I can't help it when my eyes roam him from head to toe, and I certainly can't help the words that spill from my mouth. "Is that why you came over here?" 

His smile drops, his eyes widening. "W-What? No, I just..." he stutters.

I smirk at him, enjoying this game that I have started. "Don't worry. We can skip the niceties and just fuck if that's what you want."

His mouth drops open and I chuckle, tossing my cup in the trash bin. I lean against the snack table, looking down at the gobsmacked guy in front of me. He looks like he is going to say something, then closes his mouth. He runs a hand through his hair, messing up his fringe even more. The way his hair falls into his face is surprisingly endearing. He looks up at me with cloudy blue eyes. "Are you a virgin or something?" I tease.

He narrows his eyes at me. "No, I'm not a fucking virgin." he argues, his previous state of quiet now gone. 

I smile at his angry outburst. "Then you lead the way." 

He huffs, turning on his heel. We make our way through the crowded frat house, pushing through all of the sweaty bodies. When we make it to the stairs, we are pretty much free since no one who doesn't belong to Pi Kappa Phi is allowed up. I glance down at the magnificent ass in front of me, filling his jeans perfectly. "To the left." I instruct. He turns down the dark hallway, looking back at me curiously. "I got the biggest room." I shrug, not disclosing the fact that I am the president of the fraternity. He stops in front of the only door in the hall, with my name carved on the sign. "Harry, that's a good name. Very strong and uh...you know, solid. I'm Louis. My friends call me Lou. You don't have to or anything." he babbles, clearly nervous. 

"Hi, Lou." I voice, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He walks inside slowly, having a look around while I lock the door behind us. I grab his face in my hands, kissing his lips slowly, in no rush. He seems shocked, but relaxes soon enough. I slide my hands down his sides and into his back pocket, squeezing his ass gently. He moans into the kiss, tugging at the hair at the nape of my neck. I squeeze again, pulling him against me, our crotches rubbing together. I remove my hands from his behind, pulling down his zipper instead and popping the button of his jeans. I yank them down his legs as we kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He responds immediately, his tongue twisting with mine. I waste no time slipping my hand in his boxers, wrapping my fingers around his sensitive member. "Such a nice, thick cock." I praise.

"T-Thanks." he stammered, bucking his hips. I reattach our lips and move my hand up and down his cock, flicking my wrists as I reach the top. He tries to buck into me again, but I hold his hip to keep him in place. "Now now. Can't have you coming just yet." I mumble against his lips. I stroke him a few more times, then remove my hand from his boxers, disposing of them as I do so. I pull his shirt over his head exposing his defined chest and stomach. I plant small kisses along his torso, smiling as he moans. I pull away from him, taking my shirt off, feeling odd being fully dressed in the midst of his glorious nudity. "Do you ever suck cock with that pretty little mouth of yours?" I question. 

He blinks at me, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He nods shyly and drops down to his knees. He undoes my zipper, pulling my pants down my legs. I take a second to step out of the pile and kick it away. Louis slides my boxers down next, moaning when he sees my cock. "It's...fuck." he struggles to form a sentence. I stoke it in my right hand, becoming fully erect. "Are you just going to look at it?" I ask. He swats my hands away, grasping me firmly in his smaller hand. He pumps slowly, running his thumb across the head. My eyes roll back and I bite down on my lip to keep from moaning. I can't have him getting too full of himself. He laps at the head with his pink tongue, looking up at me through his lashes. He hollows out his cheeks as he attempts to take more of my cock in his warm mouth. I lace my fingers through his hair, fighting to keep my eyes open. He bobs his head up and down slowly, teasing me. "S-Such a little slut." I breathe, tugging at his hair. He takes me deeper in his mouth, gagging slightly as I hit the back of his throat. The sight of him on his knees in front of me, struggling with me in his mouth is enough to make me buck my hips. He gags, surprised by the sudden movement. "I w-want to fuck your mouth." I tell him. He puts his hands on my hips and I take that as incentive to start moving. I knot my fingers in his hair as I thrust into his mouth. Groans slip out of my mouth as I hit the back of his throat and his eyes become glassy. Even as a tear runs down his face, he keeps jerking me towards him by my hips. I pull at the ends of his hair and thrust faster, stilling after a few more moments like this. I release my load and watch in awe as he swallows every last drop of it.

I pull him to his feet and kiss his lips greedily, tasting myself on his tongue. He moans when I take his ass in my hand, massaging it without any gentleness. With my free hand, I open the small bottle of lube that was resting on my desk and coat my fingers with it. Without any warning, I slip a finger in his bum, causing him to gasp and dig his fingernails into my back. I'm only in as deep as my first knuckle so I slide in further. He dips his head into my neck as I slip another two fingers in, fucking him incessantly. "Taking my fingers like a champ." I praise him. I can feel his now stiff cock against my thigh, so I grind our crotches together as I continue to pump my fingers into him. "P-Please." he cries out. I slow down the pace of my fingers to deprive him of the thing he needs the most. "Please what?" I ask mockingly.  
He tries to push back against my fingers, but I just pull them out further. He whines, letting his head fall further. "What do you want, Lou?" 

"I w-want you to fuck me. Please fuck me." 

I take his face in my free hand and force him to look at me. "You're such a slut. Begging for me to put my thick cock in your tight little hole. You want it so bad, don't you?" He nods, blue eyes shining up at me. "Say it." I command him. "I need your cock." he whimpers. I pull my fingers out of his bum, kissing his lips lightly as he winces. I push him down onto my large bed, instructing him to move up. He does as he's told, laying in the middle with his erection slapped up against his stomach and an innocent look in his eyes, despite his current position. I flip him onto his stomach, pulling his knees up from under him so he is on all fours, then position myself behind him. I drip more of the lube onto the palm of my hand then stroke up and down my aching erection, slicking it up nicely. When I complete that task, I press my chest against the tanned flesh of his back, kissing the shell of his ear. "Ready?" I ask. He nods and with one swift movement, I am filling him completely.

He moans loudly, clenching the sheets as I stay still, letting him adjust. After a moment, I rock my hips again, kissing the back of his neck. "So tight." I marvel, lifting myself from against his back and taking his hips in my hands. I thrust into him harder, dragging his hips back as I do so. My hands tighten against the curves of his body as I move again, hitting deeper. He rolls his hips, causing me to thrust at an angle that makes him cry out loudly. "Found your prostate." I note with a smirk as I position myself to hit it again. Louis presses the side of his face into the pillow, ass sticking out further in the air, using his hands to tug at his stiff cock. I swat them away, thrusting into him more roughly. "Don't touch yourself...unless I tell...you to." I pant, disappearing into his tight hole as I bury every inch of myself into him.

"God!" Louis moans, digging his fingers into the sheets. I smirk, sucking a bruise onto his back and kissing my way up his spine. "The name is Harry." I joke, nibbling on his earlobe. His back arches when I finally wrap my fingers around his cock, granting him the friction he so desperately needs. I jerk him off at the same rhythm that I fuck him, squeezing gently to get him to cry out. Loud uh, uh, uh's fill my room along with the sound of our flesh smacking together as I fuck him mercilessly. His cock twitches in my hand, precum oozing out. I rub my finger over the slit, then bring it to my lips, tasting him. "So fucking good, baby." When I say this Louis grinds himself down, fucking the bed in the absence of my fingers. "M'Close Harry." he chokes out. The familiar knot in my stomach tells me that I am too. 

I pull out of him, tossing him on his back. As soon as he lands on the comforter, I plunge back into him, fucking him faster than before. He wraps his arms around my back, raking his nails against my skin and holding me in tightly. I place my lips against his, kissing him sloppily, but it does the trick. Louis shoots hot ropes against both of our stomach and I follow shortly, coming inside of him. I continue to fuck him, riding out our highs as he screams my name. When I start to see stars, I pull out, rolling onto my back beside him. We are both breathing heavily when I look over at him. "We are definitely doing this again." I promise, pulling him into my chest and closing my eyes, too tired to say anything else. I fall asleep with thoughts of the beautiful boy on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever story on here so please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @tomlinwoo


End file.
